Caught In The Crowd
by GSRLover1
Summary: When Bethany gets caught in the wrong crowd she finds herself in trouble and there may be consequences but when her dad shows. Things get worse for Sara, when he wants custody of Beth. GSR eventually. Other Characters Appear
1. Chapter 1

Caught In The Crowd

Spoilers: After Dead Doll and Fannysmackin

Summary: When Bethany gets caught in the wrong crowd she finds herself in trouble and there may be consequences but when her dad shows. Things get worse for Sara, when he wants custody of Beth. GSR eventually.

"Why don't you tell us what happened Beth" Asked Detective Hanson

"I asked mum if, I could go to Lauren's and she said yes but not to be too long, so I went I got to Lauren's and she said there was a new club opening, so we went there and met up with a bunch of guys. They asked us if we wanted to go Fannysmackin I said no but they made me I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, I was scared Mum" She cried into Sara. She held her.

"Sara a word please" Said the detective. She stood up "I'll be right back ok" Beth just nodded her head. They walked outside the door.

"Sara wasn't there a case before like this" He asked.

"Ye when I was in Vegas" He nodded finishing his sentence "Sara she could get convicted for this and sent to juvenile detention until she's at least 4 years. But we could make a deal. I suggest you get a good lawyer. She'll need it, Well need to talk to her later" He said walking round the corner." O one more thing I contacted her father, he's on his way here" Sara's mouth was agape.

Her dad , Beth's dad Grissom. She gulped and went back to her daughter. She draped her arm around her."Come on we can go home" Said Sara. Beth would not let go of her arms around Sara's neck. Sara had to lift her. Outside Sydney was waiting on Sara, she lay Beth down in the back with her and the three went home. When they arrived back home. Sara put Beth to bed and explained to her.

"She's Scared Shitless Sara you saw her, she didn't let go of" Just as Sydney finished of her last line. Her phone rang.

"Hello" She said. Sydney noticed how pale Sara went. She only heard Sara's part

"Well then tell him to go back there" She yelled down the phone. The tears fell down Sara's face. Sydney took her into a hug.

"What's wrong ??" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Grissom's at the police station" She said.

"Wait isn't he Beth's dad" Sara just nodded. Pulled out two beers and through one to Sydney.

"He can go back to Vegas, I have done fine with Bethany on my own" She said wiping away her tears.

"It'll be fine don't you worry" Was her friends comforting words. She pulled Sara into another hug.

"What would I do without you Syd

"

"Hey that's what best friends are four you better get some sleep you have to work tonight" With that Sara was pushed of too bed.

She tossed and turned and knew she had to go to work soon. She only got about an hour's sleep. Both Beth and Sydney knew the stress she was under and after her last boyfriend left her she wasn't the same. The bags under her eyes had started to appear once again. More stressed and know the trouble with Beth was making it worse. Syd was making dinner when the sickness hit. She instantly ran to the bathroom. Syd and Beth behind her. She was slouched over the toilet crying her eyes out. They both bent down to her.

"Mum are you ok ??" Sara just nodded trying to regain her breath.

"Beth can you go check on dinner for me" Asked Syd

"Sure aunty" Her voice saddened. Sydney crouched down further to Sara, and held her as she puked again.

"Sar tell me what's wrong"

"I'm Pregnant" Was all she could say. Her friend turned white and the door went. She put a hand on Sara's back and helped her up and put her into bed. She was asleep in mere seconds.

"Mum there's" She trailed of when she saw Sara.

"Hey midget I need you to stay here and watch your mum ok while I get the door ok"

She nodded and lay on the bed next to Sara. Sydney went to get the door.

"Grissom I prism"

"Where's Sara" He asked in mood for conversation.

"Hello Grissom" Said Sara who appeared in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Sara" Was her only reply,

--

So left it a cliff hanger if you want more leave R&R but I need a few before I had another chapter sorry if I misspelt. If you want another chapter it will be longed but I need a couple of Reviews so R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2 Time To Pay The Price

Chapter 2

"Grissom" was her reply. The situation was unmistakable and undeniable. Her fiancé was standing in her flat.

"Hey Beth lets go get something to eat ok you grab your coat and we can go" Said Sydney. In moments they where out of the house.

"What are doing here ??" She asked feeling guilty. He didn't answer.

"How could you do this Sara" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Do what ??" She asked

"Don't play dumb Sara you left a note and hoped of to San Francisco 9 years later I get a call from, a detective about my daughter". He said staring her dead in the eye. Sara took a breath don't have a panic attack breath Sara breath she said to herself over and over again. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills and swallowed one.

"Look Grissom, Bethany doesn't know you're her dad. I told her he died in a car crash, your name's on the birth certificate" She said with her back to him.

"You mean to tell me you told our daughter, that I was dead and had no intention of telling me I had a daughter" He said angry rising in him.

"I tried, I phoned you 24/7 and you never picked up after a week of trying to contact you, I gave up figured what's the point"

"You tried to contact me, I only got about three phone calls from you Sara and knew and even when our daughter got into trouble with law informant for Fannysmackin, you still weren't going to tell me Sara why would you do that" He said moving into the kitchen where he was sitting.

"I done it to protect her, when I tried to call you never answered and I wasn't going to tell my little girl that her daddy would not pick up his phone to be told he his a daughter, I wasn't going to that Grissom" She hissed.

They door swung open Beth and Sydney walked in.

"Mum," She wined. Grissom turned his head and looked at his daughter.

"Yes Hon" She answered.

"We meet.. Um we meet Jay," She finished.

"Sar he wants me to Um he's outside in his car" Sydney said stuttering, Sara took a deep breath.

"Beth why don't you show Mr Grissom your room" Grissom looking puzzled following Beth.

"He can't come near me he has a restring order" She said. "Um ok you stay here and 

watch them ye watch them I'll be right back" She said closing the door but Sydney knowing Jay followed Sara down to the car. She reached the car.

"Jay your not aloud to be here" She said scared. 

"I came to see you and Beth" He said.

"Don't you even mention Beth" She hissed.

"Sara things had gotten really rough between us what happened" He said stepping out of the car, Sara stepped back

.

"You broke my arm that's what happened Jay" She yelled at him. Sydney moved a little closer not wanting to be noticed, Beth and Grissom joined her.

"Is she ok" Whispered Beth.

" I think so but kiddo if something happens like last time stay back I'm warning you" She warned Grissom was just aware of Sara shouting.

"Just Leave" She said calming down. He put his hand up to touch her cheek but she moved away. Bending over and throw up. He stared right through her.

"Your Pregnant" He said not moving. They two very words shook Grissom she was pregnant. She didn't reply. She walked back a bite.

"I have to go Beth will need me" She said signalling. He lashed forward. It was time for Sydney to jump in. She stood up and went towards them.

"Sara Beth is shouting on you" Said Sydney

"Sure Where Done here anyway" She spat back. And turned to walk away Sydney 

moved closer to Sara. But he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He walked behind her and twisted her arm she yelped out in pain.

"Mummy" Shouted Bethany running towards her. With Grissom behind her.

"You little whore you cheated on me" He said pulling her arm tighter. She did her tongue to hold herself. She through a punch at him and hit him directly in the nose making him stumbling backwards and letting go of her arm.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN "She screamed to the top of hr lungs. Sydney picked up Bethany as Sara walked over to her.

"What the hell where you two doing, you know fine well what happened last time" She yelled at them walking away. Grissom grabbed her other arm. She turned and held a star at him.

"Your getting your hand checked out I'm not taking no for an answer" He said softly. The ride to the hospital was quite, leaving Sydney to look after Bethany finally he said something.

"I want you to come back to Vegas with Bethany or I want custody of her" Her heart sank she knew she would this was coming know it's blackmail. They pulled up outside the hospital. It would be one tough night.

--

Hope you enjoyed R&R Please. They'll be a quicker UD once I have Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gil we are staying here" She said firmly.

" Sara either you come back to Vegas with "Our" Daughter or I get full custody of her Sara" He said sternly. She was being blackmailed by her ex-fiance. They arrived at the hospital, Sara had broke her arm and needed a cast. Syd and Beth where already waiting.

"Pack a suitcase for you and beth, we will be leaving tomorrow" He said slamming the door Sara broke down crying. Syd was at her side instantly.

"Sar what's going on ??" She asked.

"He's saying i have to go back to Vegas with Beth or it's a court battle for who gets custody" She sobbed. Bethany just looked at the confused two and shook her head.

"Mummy is he my daddy" Asked Bethany. All Sara could manage was a simple nod.

"Then he is not my daddy" Beth huffed folding her hands over her chest. Causing Sara and Sydney to laugh.

"Sara, Your not alone. I'm coming back to Vegas with you we can do the same there have our own apartment ok" Sara nodded and hugged Sydney she was so happy to have a friend like her. Beth was sent to bed then Sydney and Sara packed the cases and called there lawyer. They would speak to him when they went back to Vegas.

MEANWHILE.

Grissom knew it was wrong to take Beth away from her home but she was his daughter. He still loved Sara. He could not believe that she was pregnant with someone else's baby. It scared the hell out of him but he knew that. Beth was his daughter and has every right to see her. But Sara had moved on..

BACK AT SYD SIDLE House

"I'm so sorry Sara"

"It's ok Syd" She sighed

"I'm really worried, I'm pregnant and moving back to Vegas what could be worse"

"Well get thought this" Syd said patting her back.

There was a knock at the door. Sara heard Syd's protest but someone had entered. Her heart sank when she saw who it was and had to blink back the tears. Four simple words.

"We need to talk Sara" Said the voice who turned out to be Vincent Lurie.

Sorry it's so short. But I got a better program to write on so it will be better Remember and leave me good reviews please Lots of reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!!

Sorry for the short chapters. My life is busy at the moment so I'll UD whenever I can.

Chapter 4

Vincent Lurie stood in her living room.

"Come on we can talk over a coffee" He said. She nodded, She said goodbye to Sydney and Beth and they drove to the coffee shop. He asked her if she would like a coffee but declined saying she was on a diet. Knowing she could not take coffee because of the baby. The waitress gave Lurie is coffee and left.

"Sara you know you don't need to lie to me right ??" He asked. She nodded. He pointed to her stomach and said

"Is that my child "

"I think he is" She said softly.

"And you where going to take him away from me to Vegas without even telling me" He said angry. He snatched her arm put a few 1 dollar bills on the table and left dragging her behind him forcefully. She was practically threw into the car.

"I wasn't going to" She stuttered

"But you had know intention of telling me Sara" He sighed looking out the window.

"Now there's a lot to do, we need to get a new home in Vegas for Us and then We'll need to get married and then" She cut him off.

"We broke there will be know "Us" and we are definitely not getting married" She said sternly.

"Sara it's not fair on our baby" He said being just as stubborn as her.

"Wait, Grissom Beth's dad but I'm not marrying him am I. I am moving back to Vegas or you will get full custody of her. I know it." She said her voice raised.

"Look Sara put it his way it's Marriage and a life together or two court battle's ok don't make it worse than what it is" He said. Her heart sank blackmailed again. She could not even run away. Being forced into Marriage and been taken back to Vegas. Know Sara was as scared than ever. She could not face two court battles for her child and unborn child it was too much to face. She wanted to crawl inside her shoe and never come out. She had to get married with a murder. She had his child inside or her. Grissom she loved him, how could she marry him. But she can't say no. Maybe a termination would be her best interest. One court case she could deal with but two. Her children where not going to suffer thought that.

"I can't marry you" She said with a slight stutter in her voice.

"Sara you don't" His voice trailed of in horror he knew what she was planning.

"Sara don't you dare, you can't I have rights" He said. Flipping open his phone, Sara just stared out the window. She needed some help. She didn't love Lurie she loved Grissom. Too much to marry him. Sara hadn't been listening to the conversation on the phone.

"Sara I have rights as the Father, Here " He said opening a box "I bought this for Debbie I was going to ask her to marry" He said slipping the ring on her finger. She wanted to cry,scream,die,laugh. Anything but she knew it was what was best for her baby. He pulled out at her house.

"I'l phone you later about the airport. Is Sydney coming too ??" He asked. Her throat was to numb to talk. Just a simple nod he said a few more things and let her out. She could breath again. Her wedding day was in a week her own wedding in Las Vegas with her old team. Her kid, Grissom. She walked to her front door. _I will not cry _She told herself. She was about to open the door when she heard laughter it made her smile. She opened the door and saw Grissom, Sydney and Bethany on the floor playing Snakes and Ladders.

"Mummy you ok ??" Asked Bethany who noticed the sudden change of colour.

"Um ye fine" She said looking at her watch.

"Bethany time for bed" She said. She ran into her room and closed the door knowing she was not wanted. Both Syd and Grissom stood up and she put up her hands.

"We need to talk"

"Want me too" Said Grissom.

"No both of you sit down NOW" She said. They done as told and she said on the couch just when she was about to open her mouth. The phone rang.

"Hello" She said.

"Sara it's Cath Put me on speaker" Said Cath. She done that. Cath asked how they where doing and then the moment of truth came.

"Sara I just had a call from Nick. Are you coming back to Vegas with a daughter" She asked.

"Yes"

"Wow fought I was hearing things when Nick told me what he had heard from Vincent Lurie" Grissom finced at his name. Sara sucked in a shallow breath.

"Hold on he's here right know I'll go get him" She said.

"No Cath wait" She cried. His voice came on. Everyone was silent

"Sara did you tell them" He asked. No was her reply "Do you want me to tell them" She thought for a minute to there surprise her answer was yes.

"Sara and I are getting married next week in Vegas, and are expecting our first child" He said surely with more than a few gasps. That's it the tears cam down her cheeks. Once the phone call was over Grissom and Sara stared at each other not knowing what to say she showed the gold band around her finger and he sighed. It was Sidney's sentence that shocked them all.

"Mum This is bullshit" Suddenly she covered her mouth knowing the mistake.

"Mum" Grissom Repted "Mum" Sara nodded. Grisom had thought she looked younger but never expect this. He suddenly done the math in his head 2+2 San Francisco. He sighed and started pacing around the room. This could not be happening Sara was getting married and pregnant. He had a chance of two daughters and was losing the love of his life.

"My Daughter" He asked

"Yes Dad" Said Both Bethany and Sydney who walked into the room at this time he looked at Sara and so did both girls.She sighed and sat down and sat down on the sofa glaring back at them. This would bea long night and she honestly was considering becoming suasidle.

--

Sooooo R&R!! please. The quicker I get reviews the quicked I do a UD next chapters the biggie!!


End file.
